mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Pateztica
Pateztica ( Eolen dialect Patez'ticca ) is one of the few Ixalen that survived their extinction. He originally comes from Oc Tocama in Iciahuia. He lives in the 23rd Landing, though it's common for him to leave to prowl the Public Dimension. Background Pateztica, despite being born into the lesser clan of Iciahuia, has worked hard to surpass this setback. He was originally left behind by his birthmates, though was quickly snatched up and taken in by the Ixalen who managed the hatchery. Why, he still can’t really figure out, but he’s been grateful for their kindness and aims to give others the same hope in bleak situations. The managers are also the ones who had trained him throughout his years in the arts of magic and medicine, and to appreciate the art of wit instead of the typical Ixalen stance of warfare. He was taught to cast illusions and healing spells, to conjure critters and counter destructive forces in a pinch. As he got older, his caretakers sent him to a medical school in callah Mictla, where he learnt advanced biology, hospitality, and medicine. It could only be so long before Pateztica grew tired of anatomical models of Ixalen, though, as he slowly began hunting for live specimens of various creatures, Eolen and other Ixalen included. When this practice was discovered, however, he was promptly (and reasonably) booted out of the place. Now alone in Mictla, Pateztica wasn’t dissuaded from his dream of knowing everything there was to know about biology. Upon his arrival on Earth, he often kept the same behaviour of searching for live specimens and experimenting on whichever poor soul found their way into his claws. It was during one of his hunts that he meant Mint, who took him under her wing and led him to the Otlan Trust, as well as other members of his kind. Personality Pateztica, much like his friend Cualaac, has many different faces. His most prominent is that of the oblivious yet well meaning foreigner. He is open to interact with humanity and even Paradise employees, though this is a farce to lure them into a false sense of security. He tends to shy away from violent or political topics, both out of his own ignorance and for his persona, but is never tolerant of hatred or bigotry. He puts up walls and rides a moral high-horse, and uses this position to plant seeds of hysteria and chaos in society. Deep down, he is a gleefully sadistic person with a hostile attitude to humanity in general, blaming the whole for the actions of Paradise. He would certainly but reluctantly spare Eolen from his experiments, though his value for human life is below zero. Only those within the Otlan Trust have his full faith, with Mint especially being exempt from his predatory actions. He doesn't have a distinct morality when it comes to humans and considers them to be below his already questionable moral compass. He seems to be hyper-aware of his appearance and surroundings. Growing up, he was a prime target for animal attacks due to his lack of natural camouflage. He realises that in the eyes of humanity, his appearance can be considered endearing, fluffy, and harmless, though he is still unlearning his experiences of being a sore thumb in the eyes of many predators. Appearance His tail stretching about 2'5'', Pateztica is about 5'5'' should he stand on his back legs as a human would. He has two twos on each foot, with some webbing between them, and has had the dewclaw by his ankle removed. Pateztica is often described amopalo by his species, which roughly translates to albino. His paw pads are an unusual white, and his claws, like many Ixalen, are retractable. Whereas most Ixalen have an egg-like skin tone, Pateztica is notably more pale and dull, and has no visible markings to speak of. Even the scutes along his spine are a shimmering white. When his skin is wet, it doesn't change colour. Whenever he is in the dark, however, his skin gains some brindling with bio-luminescence, suggesting that if he did have any coloured markings, they would be in that pattern. His hair is white and particularly fragile, often shedding feathers or pieces whenever pressure is applied. Due to this, he usually doesn't brush it, and lets it get long and voluminous. He's figured out that this usually makes him look more approachable by others. Another unusual trait is that his antennae are off centre, with one growing from his left temple with the other closer to the middle-line of his face, above his hairline. His eyes lack the pigments usually found in Ixalen eyes, and the light entering them usually reflects off the blood in his iris, giving them the appearance of being violet. Category:Characters Category:Otlan Category:Ixalen